fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
MLP: New Harmony
"Unleash your Imagination" My Little Pony: New Harmony is a major project meant for all mainstream devices; console and smartphone. It is a major project meant to tie-in for Friendship is Magic's 10th anniversary, alongside the sequel to MLP: The Movie. Aaron Redding, the director chose to take in "Elder Scrolls meets Super Mario Maker", which beat Super Mario Maker in terms of customably, with the ability to add fictional stories and upload them, such as the notable Fallout Equestria adventure, as it not only let you make your own adventures, but also allowed you to make your own ponies. Development Following the success of Astralitz's partnership with Hasbro on marketing such as Milky Way Adventure and MLP. Hasbro wanted Astralitz to participate for their upcoming 10th anniversary, and so, Aaron Redding returned to make another game, which let bronies get into creativity to make their own adventures and share them, and even make their own ponies in Equestria. Aaron Redding decided to use a hybrid engine; the Morandal Engine for the action aspects that Morandal and Platinum used, and the Astral Engine for the adventuring aspects from Optimus. He wanted to take in mind what the Astralitz Constitution wanted, so he came up a poll as a director for the game's major story; do they want Roxie Kanno (Crusaders of Hasla) or Astral Jackson (Optimus) to write down the story-rich adventures. The winner was Roxie Kanno, as she was also commissioned by Hasbro for their story for MLP: The Movie Sequel, which revolved around the story-rich banishment of Princess Luna, and the emotions within. Aaron Redding, during the press conference after E3 2019, took a spot after Kellan Gates's Optimus, which he then broadcast creating adventures and sharing them. In December 2020, the game released to positive reception. Redding said that if the game keeps it's success, he might release updates to it such as more assets/more characters. Gameplay The game starts off with a main menu which had a background of Equestria's castle animated. Then, it says "Press Start to Begin/Touch to Start", depending if you're on mobile/console. To be more mobile, gameplay on mobile devices is done via top-down perspective, similar in fashion to FFXV: Pocket Edition. Then, starting the game lets you play five chronicles of Equestria, which have an open world up to 8 hours of gameplay. Each adventure has it's own page of save files, up to four each. *Prologue: Let's the player start off as a young mane 6, and their challenges that they have to face. (Best for beginners). This campaign uses a Zelda-structured gameplay style. *Dark Archon: The mane 6 must defeat the Darksiders of Equestria. This campaign uses a NieR-structured gameplay style. *The Six Legends: There were six legends of Equestria in the past, and they each had goals to fulfill. This campaign tells about the 6 founders of Equestria. This campaign uses a 3rd person action-adventure gameplay style, similar in fashion to Tomb Raider. *Rise of Harmony: The mane 6 must protect Celestia from the forthcoming evils that await him. This campaign uses a Elder-Scrolls like gameplay structure, with an emphasis on karma and bond-making. *Reckoning: The mane 6 must meet their own reckoning; the face of disharmony (Best for experts). This campaign uses a Monster Hunter-like gameplay structure, where it has an emphasis on boss battles and crafting. Combat Combat is done in a more Zelda like style, as it revolves around puzzling and adventuring, but it is still an RPG as characters can equip items and use consumables. There are five types of combat styles; *Zelda-like: Emphasis on puzzling and adventuring. *NieR-like: Emphasis on more character action and fast pace. Uses sentinel ranged guns. *Tomb Raider-like: Emphasis on third-person action adventuring. *Elder Scrolls-like: Emphasis on adventures, karma and bond making. *Monster Hunter-like: Emphasis on bossing, crafting and strategies. Most the melee combat is done via hooves similar in fashion to the 2017 action beat-em-up Wrath of Virena, and the ranged combat is done via magic. The equivalent of a Sentinel (NieR's ranged magical weapon) would be the Harmony Relic which is a crystalized talking soul. Customization Ponies in the adventures can equip various gears, that range from costumes, uniforms, jewelry, etc. Editor Editor lets you make custom adventures, and even share them online. The editor also lets you add dialogue between characters (at the cost of no voice-acting unlike the main 5 built-in adventures) Aside from the adventure maker, you can also make custom ponies with various things such as clothes, manes, and cutiemarks, and when you are done, they can be saved into the "Custom" gallery. Composer Similar to LBP and Mario Paint, players can use the gallery of OST from the series and movie, or they can make their own using various instruments. Achievements (TBA) Reception MLP: New Harmony has received positive reception so far. It scored 80's on Metacritic, an 9/10 on IGN, and a 9/10 on IGN. The most popular custom adventures ever made were the following as of 2022; *Fallout Equestria with 10 million downloads. *Elder Scrolls: Equestria with 8 million downloads. *Legends of Equestria with 7 million downloads. *MLP: The Game with 6 million downloads. (A faithful retelling of seasons 1 to 10 of the series) *MLP: The Comic with 5 million downloads. (A faithful retelling of the IDW comic series) Subpages (TBA) Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Maker Games Category:My Little Pony Games Category:My Little Pony (series) Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Fan Games